1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus suited to shooting, for example, a fast-moving object, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been proposed a technique of easily extracting a representative frame which reflects the user intention in movie shooting by a digital camera, as disclosed in patent reference 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-253768. According to the technique in patent reference 1, before the user presses a still image recording button or when image data shot in successive periods are to be compressed into movie data, the number of I (Intra)-pictures capable of generating a still image independently of preceding and succeeding frames is increased from that in normal movie shooting.
According to this technique, movie data to undergo slow-motion playback or the like is formed from images shot during a predetermined period (to be referred to as an “I-picture increasing period” hereinafter) before the user presses the still image recording button.
If the user presses the still image recording button with a delay of the I-picture increasing period or more from the timing to shoot image data the user wants, the generated movie data does not contain the image he wants.
However, user operation often misses the timing to capture movie data the user wants.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image sensing apparatus capable of easily adjusting the capturing start timing of a series of still image data having a limited time width without missing the shooting timing the user wants even for a quickly moving object, and a storage medium.